1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to printed material and to methods of manufacturing printed material. The present invention relates more specifically to printed material having printed information concerning drugs or other commercial products.
The present invention provides a new form of printed booklet having substantial benefits over existing printed materials, and especially useful in conjunction with drug products and other commercial products.
2. Description of the Background Art
Printed materials for providing printed information related to commercial products, such as warnings, instructions, etc., are known. Known printed materials include booklets (e.g., with stapled bindings), package outserts and package inserts.
An exemplary package outsert, for example, is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,374 for a UNIVERSAL NON-JAMMING MULTI-PLY MULTI-FOLD OUTSERT WITH COMPACT PERIPHERAL EDGES (AND RELATED METHOD), which is made from a single sheet of stock material having printed information. Single sheet inserts or outserts are typically awkward to handle and/or to read. As a result, users may not be able to nor desire to read information printed thereon, even important information related to drug products or the like.
Known booklets also have a number of drawbacks. Typically, they are complicated to manufacture. They can also be difficult to print upon or may have less room for copying. In addition, booklets having stapled bindings can be problematic in that staples can scratch users, items, and the like.
While a variety of booklets, inserts and outserts are known, existing printed materials have a number of limitations and drawbacks. There remains a continued need in the art for new and improved printed materials and, in particular, for new and improved printed materials for use with drug products and other commercial products, as well as for new and improved methods of manufacturing such printed materials.